FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a liquid crystal display device in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device includes a backlight source 1 and a display panel 2; wherein the backlight source 1 provides light; the display panel 2 typically includes an array substrate 20 and a color-film substrate 21, the array substrate 20 and the color film substrate 21 are celled, and a liquid crystal layer 22 is arranged therebetween; pixel electrodes and common electrodes are arranged on the array substrate 20 (the common electrode can also be arranged on the color-film substrate). In the display process, an electric field for deflecting liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is generated by writing data signals to the pixel electrodes and writing a common voltage signal VCOM to the common electrodes, separately, so that when the light emitted from the backlight source 1 passes through respective areas of the liquid crystal layer 22 to form the corresponding transmittance, thereby achieving displaying.
During power-on and power-off of the liquid crystal display device, the timing at which the common voltage signal VCOM is applied to the common electrodes and the timing at which the data signal VDATA is applied to the pixel electrode are inconsistent. Taking the case of power-off as an example, the timing of the common voltage signal VCOM and the timing of the data signal VDATA are illustrated in FIG. 2. The difference in the timing will cause a voltage difference to occur between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, so that the liquid crystal molecules are polarized during power-on and power-off, which results in defects such as image sticking and flicker, affects a quality of display, and meanwhile leads to a reduction in the lifespan of components in the display device.